Wanbol University No More: Iskul Bukol Returns and Now in the New Setting: Diliman High School, the Public High School as A New Format and the Second Incarnation, as IBC-13 Revamped Its Weekend Lineup
January 5, 2017 (photo: Keith (school uniform) (school chair) (for pencil and paper), Raisa (school uniform) (school chair) (notebook), Joyce (school uniform) (school chair) (for book): left up (IBC, Secarats Talent Management Services); right down (Iskul Bukol)); Wanbol University no more: Iskul Bukol is back and now in Diliman High School as a new format, a new incarnation, a new era and a current setting for IBC and Secarats-produced sitcom starting this Saturday (January 7). (Photo courtesy of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services) Before the sitcom revived and reformatted into a millennial high school era this Saturday in the first week of 2017, remembered that the sitcom Iskul Bukol originally topbilled by Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon? That's right, it was the top-rating program of IBC-13 during the late 70s and 80s (1977-1990); and the TV sequel to the original sitcom Back to Iskul Bukol with Joey as the only member, aired from 1999 to 2000 (as part of VTV on IBC block). The Escalera brothers, Professor Ungasis and Miss Tapia are some of the characters that made Iskul Bukol a household name in the 80s. The movies were also made popular one with Iskul Bukol: The Movie in 1977, Iskul Bukol Fresmen in 1980, The Best of Iskul Bukol: The Movie in 1987 and Iskul Bukol 20 Years After (The Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure) in 2008 which Tito, Vic and Joey reunited for the comedy movie; while the reimagining remake version of Iskul Bukol aired on TV5 in 2011. 27 years after the end of the original TV sitcom, a new format, a new incarnation a new era for the mix of junior and senior high school classmates, teachers and principal awaits the longest-running sitcom, the legendary Iskul Bukol made a comeback. This time, they are no longer part of Wanbol University anymore in favor of the millennial high school era. On Saturday, January 7, as for opening salvo this 2017, IBC-13 announced the return of Iskul Bukol to Philippine television. Instead, the No. 3 network decided to brought back and convert the longest-running primetime sitcom into a curriculum-based sitcom as the millennial high school era, which will be topbilled by today's hottest female teen stars: Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and introducing Joyce Abestano as the three high school girls, with the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez in his very first primetime TV sitcom after 33 years in being showbiz industry. Iskul Bukol Full Trailer: Ngayong January 7 na! (Keith (school uniform), Raisa (school uniform) and Joyce (school uniform)) (YouTube) The sitcom will now set in Diliman High School, the public high school as the current setting in terms of using a high school uniforms will dominate the sitcom where Keith, Raisa and Joyce attend along with most of the young and cute children, teenagers and young girls were also attend. Joining Keith, Raisa, Joyce and Tonton in the cast of the new Iskul Bukol are Alodia Gosiengfiao as Teacher Alodia, Mr. Fu as Principal Oscar, Mely Tagasa as a famous character Miss Tapia in her much-awaited comeback of the sitcom after 27 years and regained itself as the only member of the original cast to transform into a curriculum-based sitcom as the resident teacher of Diliman High School, Amanda Lapus as Teacher Amanda, the beautiful teacher of Diliman High School, JC Tejano as Sir Rude, the adviser and high school newspaper editor of Diliman High School, Patrick Destura as the high school boy Patrick Loyzaga, Patrisha Samson as the pretty classmate Patrisha Vega, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Andres Muhlach, Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Victor Basa as Aning’s assistant Alwyn and Robby Mananquil as the coach of Diliman High School himself Raffy. Now that the new Iskul Bukol will be adpot the new format for public high school and similar to those used by ABS-CBN's defunct youth-oriented sitcom Luv U, which ended earlier last year in favor of its curriculum-based drama for IBC-13. The millennial high school era of the sitcom for teens and young girls in terms of using a school uniforms (Filipino: uniporme or kasuotang pampaaralan) at the age of 13 to 19 years old and above as a teen demographic, and aligned with the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd). This will be make viewers laugh while teaching the lesson in the high school level. The revival and the new format of Iskul Bukol is a result of IBC-13 and Secarats' ever-changing demographic in a public high school level with the millennial market by the launching pad for high school teens. While they still be loyal to IBC-13, the sitcom will educate its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners in order to suitable for young audience and a teen viewership, most of whom grew up in the aggressive social media age. It is one of the new shows of IBC-13 as preparation for its upcoming 57th anniversary. With the emergence of the first and only curriculum-based educational TV channel Knowledge Channel, PTV-4’s CONSTEL series (Chemistry in Action, Physics in Everyday Life, Science Made Easy, Fun with Math and CONSTEL English) and RPN-9’s very popular Eskwela ng Bayan series (Karen's World, Solved, Why? and Alikabok), IBC-13 gained popularity in every public school by pioneering the curriculum-based entertainment for Filipino learners, which is popular than educational television (just like the daily children's educational program KapinoyLand for kindergarten curriculum; and the curriculum-based teleseryes for high school curriculum like Glory Jane and recently, High School Life). Iskul Bukol is the high school teen story of three young girls: the Escalera sisters Keith (Cruz), an ordinary high school teenager and Joyce (Abestano), a cute and sassy high school girl and Raisa Ungasis (Dayrit), an attractive and intelligent high school girl, who just studied at the public high school Diliman High School where they learn the lesson about the classmates' friendship of high school life. They learn a very valuable lesson in life for the classmates' friendship in Diliman High School when Keith and Joyce's father Tonton (Gutierrez) involve in the public high school. On their first day at Diliman High School, they meet Teacher Alodia (Gosiengfiao) a very nice teacher who rewarded their classmates and involve on the friendship of the Escalera sisters and her favorite classmate Raisa. Tonton involve Teacher Alodia to teach and learn the high school classmate Raisa as they involve the friendship of the Escalera sisters Keith and Joyce. Iskul Bukol will be under the production of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services led by the owner and producer Francisco Abuan, Jr.. The school-oriented sitcom will also feature Cacai Bautista as Keith's nanny and the maid in the Escalera family, Mariel Rodriguez as Raisa's mother, Boom Labrusca as Raisa's father, Analyn Nacion, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, Aries Ace Espanola, Zhyvel Mallari, Lorin Gabriella Bektas and Miguel David. It will be directed by Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna. It will be interesting to see how these changes will affect IBC-13’s weekend lineup. The sitcom gained itself as the leadout program after PBA every Saturday. For Keith, Raisa and Joyce, the trio created the primetime curriculum-based sitcom as their female teen stars. Keith landed in her second project after playing her supporting role Glory Jane; while Raisa landed in her breakthrough role after supporting role in the afternoon teleserye Hulog ng Langit and the first project of Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up Joyce in her major sitcom debut. For Tonton, he signed a new deal with IBC-13 as a Kapinoy talent in his home ntework. Iskul Bukol is set to premiere this Saturday (January 7), 7:15 p.m. after PBA on IBC-13.